Dio Brando vs Wario
This will be the fourth episode of Retroman's battles Description JoJo's Bizarre Adventure vs Mario, which evil, yellow colored relative to the main hero will win? Intro Family members are usually supposed to be there, but sometimes they are evil. They also like to wear yellow. Dio Brando, the enemy of the JoJo's And Wario, Mario's greedy rival It's my job to see who'd win. Dio Brando Dio Brando was born in the gutters of 19th century London as the son of Dario Brando. He kills Dario and becomes part of the JoJo family. But wanting to have the fortune for himself, he tries to kill Jonathan Joestar. He does, with the help of a mask, which gives him vampire powers. He then went on a quest to try and take down the entire Joestar bloodline and is still trying. As a vampire, he has vampire like moves like bloodsucking. He can also regenerate sort of like Deadpool. The Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, which is basically lasers coming from his eyes. The Vaporizing Freezing Technique lets him freeze people, he can create Spores that can control people if they hit them, and he also has teleportation and knives. Like most JoJo characters, he has a Stand, called the World. The World can throw a rapid amount of punches. It can also perform the Time Stop, which stops time for a few seconds. He can also summon a steamroller from above to crush his enemy. He broke a steel spear in half, can lift a giant steamroller with ease, survived getting blown up in a cruise ship, and has survived attacks from Star Platinum and even killed various people like Jonathan Joestar. However, he's arrogant, and he also prefers to humiliate his enemy rather than kill them. But still, he is one of the most powerful JoJo characters. Dio: Human ability is extremely limited and finite. Your Hamon training avails you nothing. It's USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, UUUSSSEELLLESSS~!! A MERE MONKEY COULD NEVER DEFEAT A LION!!! And compared to my power Jojo, you are a monkey! Wario After Mario had left his kingdom to save Daisy from Tatanga, Wario came around and stole his castle and hypnotized his whole kingdom. After Mario came back, he defeated all of Wario's minions and eventually the man himself. Wario was determined to get a castle after he got kicked out of Mario's, so he went on an adventure in Kitchen Island and got a genie to grant his wish. Wario has since then continued to do other things like make microgames at WarioWare. Anyway, Wario's abilities include his Shoulder Bash, which is an arm charge attack that can break brick. His Ground Pound is basically a butt smash. He also has a lot of throwing abilities like his Power Throw, the Wild Swing Ding and the Piledriver. Wario can also chew on his foes with his Chomp ability, he can drive around on his Wario Bike, and his Wario Waft is a super charged nuke fart that is as big as a mushroom cloud. He also has the Wario Man transformation, which makes him invincible and grants flight. Wario has traded blows with Mario, has defeated the Shake King and has also survived tons of things like getting burnt, electrocuted, getting squished, hit by spikes, and frozen. Wario, however, is lazy, arrogant, and his obesity makes him move slow as hell. Wario is definitely one of the heaviest hitters in the Mario verse however. Wario: I'm a Wario, I'm a gonna win! Pre Fight Alright, I've analyzed both warriors. It's time to see who'd win. Death Battle Wario was walking around in a cave when he found a treasure chest. He opened it up, and found a mask in there instead of gold. Suddenly, the mask is then taken by out of nowhere by Dio Brando. Dio then sees Wario and thinks he's a threat. Dio then summons his Stand, the World, and rushes at Wario. Dio Brando: Die, human, die! Fight! Dio tries to hit Wario with punches, but Wario jumps over it and delivers a powerful kick to Dio, knocking him away. Dio recovers and throws knives at Wario, who avoids them. Dio then summons The World and starts rapidly punching Wario, doing a lot of damage to Mario's rival. Wario quickly recovers and uses a Shoulder Bash, but the World protects him and kicks Wario back. Dio then uses his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes technique where he shoots lasers at Wario. Wario moves out of the way and grabs Dio. He then proceeds to piledrive Dio into the ground, and use a Wario Waft to knock him back. Wario: Wah, get lost loser! Wario then goes for a Ground Pound, but Dio moves out of the way and starts trying to hit Wario with spores. Wario avoids them and throws a powerful punch, but Dio counters with his own punch. The two then trade blows before Wario uses a Shoulder Bash to send Dio flying. Wario rushes after him, but Dio teleports out of the way and comes behind him. Dio then grabs Wario and bites him, sucking his blood. Dio: Die die die! Dio then starts comboing Wario with punches again. Wario is then frozen by Dio's Freeze attack. However, Wario easily survives this and hits Dio with his Wario Bike, which sends Dio flying away. Wario then performs a Wheelie, which sends Dio into the air. Wario then finishes the combo by grabbing Dio and slamming him into a wall. Wario goes for the finishing blow, but Dio regenerates and throws knives at Wario, which hurt him. Dio then uses his Time Stop, before proceeding to rapidly punch and kick Wario alongside the World. Dio then summons a steamroller and crushes Wario with it. When the Time Stop ends, Wario lifts the steamroller off of him and is shown to have little injuries. Dio: What! Wario then turns into Wario Man and starts wailing on Dio before using a powerful uppercut to launch Dio's head off of his body. KO! Results About time Dio lost. Anyway, while Dio Brando might have been faster and had a few haxes up his sleeve, he really had no way to defeat Wario. Wario far outclasses Dio and about 90% of the JoJo verse with extreme ease. I mean, Wario is Small Planet Level while Dio is only CB. The only possible way Dio could win is if he sucked all of Wario's blood out of him, but Wario would kill him easily before he could. And while Dio can regenerate, this wouldn't really save him. And don't even get me started on Wario Man. Looks like Dio was Wari-owned. The winner is Wario. Next Time Peter Griffin vs Hercule Satan. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Retroman Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles